Richmond City
Richmond City is the largest settlement in the Virginia Wasteland. It is built out of the ruins of Richmond, the former capital of Virginia. History Richmond City was started in 2255 as a small settlement, initially a single building. Over time it expanded as more and more survivors found their way to the city, and once merchants arrived from other parts of the wasteland, the settlement rapidly expanded. It went from a single building to a single street, then to an entire block. Soon, the settlement had become the center of the Virginia Wasteland. Merchants began to permanently settle in the city, and many others followed. In 2257, the Belmonts came from the North and launched an attack on the growing settlement. They breached the defenses and destroyed much, leading to the merchants fleeing Main Street Metro beneath Richmond. There they were able to defend themselves until the situation was handled, though instead of returning to their stands on the surface, they moved them into the Main Street Metro, as the groups of merchants collectively agreed that the metro was a suitable location for a trading hub. Thus the marketplace migrated from the streets of Richmond City and into the metro, leaving much of the surface to be dominated by civil services. In 2261, the super mutants of Vault 87 moved South, advancing into the Virginia Wasteland in an attempt to gather more humans. However, what they found, South of Richmond City, was Gambles Hill Park, the massive black obelisk drawing them in. Through the words of a manipulative and rather intelligent super mutant who posed as the profit of the obelisk, the super mutants created a permanent settlement in and underneath the park. The super mutants began to launch raids on Richmond City, attacking their defenses and forcing the city to fend off raiders and super mutants at the same time. The mutants grew territory before being pushed back in 2263, with constant guards guaranteeing that the super mutants could never expand outside of Gambles Hill Park again. In 2266, the formation of new raider factions like the Newport Raiders, the Ashland Slavers, and the Navals lead to the city increasing their defenses tenfold. Bounty hunting became a serious profession as the new raider factions sent out small exploratory groups, many of which found Richmond City a very tempting target. The Ashland Slavers also frequently captured unknowing residents of the city, furthering the bounty hunting agenda. In 2077, Richmond City experienced and influx of refugees and travelers from the North, the Capital Wasteland. They carried stories of the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel, two groups that were unknown to the Virginian Wastelanders. However, any doubts of their existence was soon dispelled when news came in of vertibirds flying into Langley Airforce Base, with a group calling themselves the Enclave taking up residence. Followed by them was the expeditionary force of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel, designated the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel, come to hunt down the final remains of the Enclave. The people of Richmond City soon became paranoid, fearing these new and dangerously advanced factions, leading to an isolationist policy being soon set up. Category:Locations Category:Piedmont